objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Objonio
Objonio is a fanmade planet made by Mr. Yokai where Mr. Yokai's OCs are, even a few ones not Mr. Yokai's OCs. It has more continents than the earth. Differences Seasons *Winter is Snomeno. *Spring is Blomungdoles. *Summer is Honkal. *Fall (Autumn) is Autrom. World The world has 46 continents. Rupton Rupton is the fire continent of Objonio, which consists of very hot deserts, inextinguishable fire, volcanoes for geysers, stratovolcanoes for volcanoes, ash for snow, and scorching heat, even with a cooler. Rupton's Vinegar Volcano is where Flariumy is. Skerten Skerten is the ice continent of Objonio, which consists of high peaks, stinging cold, ice for water, liquid nitrogen volcanoes (like triton), ice for snow, and cold beaches. Skerten's Deepfrozen Peak is where Cerniumy is. Capron Capron is the foliage continent of Objonio, which consists of evergrowing foliage, plenty of allergy-inducing hazards, "Maybe wildlife?", warming beaches, and great heat in Honkal (Summer). Carpron's Spleenstalk is where Reachy is. Fuson Fuson is the thunder continent of Objonio, which consists of raging thunderstorms, electric sources, eel-filled water, and raging hails in Snonemo (Winter). Fuson's Battery Heights is where Tesla is. Plaszock Plaszock is the plasma continent of Objonio, which has "unknown properties", but the only known thing is that the continent harnesses dangerous ions and electrons. Plaszock's "Home where Plasma comes From", according to Kabloom, is where Plasma Cannon is. Quaerko Quaerko is the stone continent of Objonio, which has craggy mountains, major to armageddon earthquakes, big boulders, "obstacle course" spelunks, and uncommon beaches. Quaerko's Temple of Aftershocks is where Aftershocky is. Wavonelan Wavonelan is the water continent of Objonio, which is actually underwater. It has beautiful rainbows, deep trenches, mild tsunamis, and watery secrets ("Like water monsters attacking if you pollute the ocean." - Kabloom). Wavonelan's Rainbow Castle is where Atlantisy is. Bogswam Bogswam is the venom contienent of Objonio, which has poisonous bubbles, poisonous water, you name it, polluted air, plenty of sicknesses, and a weird zone where objects go when they die. Bogswam's Poisonous Cave is where Baney is, thought "it is really hard because gas is generated, possibly because Baney loves poison". Info not added Below is the list of which ones weren't added yet. Continents Objonio *Fresertus (Silt Continent) *Dwranchvilorb (Insect Continent) *Vlugtalrve (Phantom Continent) *Dragokyer (Dragon Continent) *Clouffylium (Wind Continent) *Bedantsy (Fairy Continent) *Factosalate (Steel Continent) *Mindusra (Mind Continent) *Vampeval (Dark Continent) *Iromar (Iron Continent) *Kungjitsa (Martial Continent) *Operis (Sound Continent) *Brixter (Illumine Continent) *Slungeon (Slime Continent) *Couriladdin (Treasure Continent) *Puffsprem (Mushroom Continent) *Mazercy (Plague Continent) *Chemarec (Chemical Continent) *Vobofinity (Sugar Continent) *Scribbloza (Paper Continent) Objonio's Moon (Or Unknown Beta Planet) Contains Feral to Unknown. *Ferava (Feral Continent) References *Couriladdin is a pun of "Courage" and "Aladdin". This is because the legendary in Couriladdin is Genie Lamp & Genie Bottle and that the Ship says that "courage is our true treasure". *Brixter is a pun of "Bright" and "Baxter". This is because Baxter is (probably) Lightbulb's crab. *Puffsprem's "Puff" is a reference to the Sporovid family, where both the Sporovids start with "puff" on them. They are also both mushrooms. *Vobofinity is a reference to "Von Bon" as in "Baroness Von Bon Bon" and "Infinity" as in "Inanimate Insanity Infinity". If you're asking why Inanimate Insanity Infinity is a reference to this, it's because Salt and Pepper host it, being both foods. *Mazercy is a pun of "Maze" and "Percy", as in Thy DungeonMan "Maze" and "Percy". If you don't know why's that a reference Percy gives you the plague when you enter the maze. Appearances Here are the appearances. Free-Add Comic 1 & 2 This took place on Objonio. However, thanks to Kidsy, he was acting like HE created the comic and made Chapter 7 take place in Earth (but Earth is an overused place for object shows!!). Kidsy lied saying that Bogswam would be on Chapter 25, and tried to counter this. He made another lie saying that Bogswam is like Australia, which isn't at all true; there's different languages instead of the normal earth languages (except for English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, and Korean) such as Bogonese. It was fixed but it was instead said that Bogswam was a bit like Australia, which is not true. See Also *Goiky *Objectlandia™ *Pasteleze Category:Locations